1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a line head including a lens array in which first and second lenses are arranged in a first direction of a light transmissive substrate and an image forming apparatus using this line head.
2. Related Art
As such a line head, a line head in which each lens is provided for a plurality of light emitting elements and lights from the light emitting elements are imaged by the lenses to expose an image plane such as a latent image carrier surface is known. For example, in a line head disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2801838, a plurality of light emitting element groups (corresponding to a plurality of light emitting diodes provided on a light emitting diode element array in Japanese Patent No. 2801838) formed by grouping a plurality of light emitting elements are aligned in a longitudinal direction. One lens is provided for each light emitting element group in the lens array and the light emitting element groups emit light beams toward the lenses.